koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Rin toshite...
Rin toshite... (凛として…) is the debut song of Japanese vocalist, Rin. The song appeared on her eponymous debut album. It was featured as the TV commercial image song for Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War. The song's title roughly translates as "With Dignity..." A special stage event dedicated to Rin and the song took place at Koei's booth in Tokyo Game Show 2007. Five lucky fans who attended could obtain autographed copies of her debut album in a rock-paper-scissors competition. Credits :Lyrics & Composition & Arrangement: Takamitsu Shimazaki :Smile Company production :Lantis label Lyrics Kanji= :産み落とされし時から 重い十字架背負い :探してきた :この場所に存在してる意味を :おどけて見せたり 自分を溶かしてる :鏡に映った 私が涙浮かべて :静かにこう言いました :凛としてあなたは生きてますか？ :限られてる季節-とき-の中で :繰り返す溜め息に溺れ :そのココロは何処へ行くでしょう？ :幾千もの人達と出会い別れ描くの :たとえそれが1秒の :擦れ違いだとしても :世界が千切りて　壊れかけの中で :どれだけこの声　誰かに届き :揺さ振ることが出来るのでしょう :凛として私は生きてますか？ :錆びた日々に鳴きながら :ココロを削り歩いて行く :このカラダが :灰になっても :不条理でも　虚しくでも :痛み 纏い歌う :劈くような声でも :囁くような叫びも :1000の迷いを :そう、切り刻んでゆく為でしょう :これから凛として私は生きて行くの :指先まで :誇り高く :ココロに燃えている火で :このカラダが灰になっても　ずっと… |-|Romaji= :umi-otosareshi toki kara omoi jyujika seoui :sagashite kita :kono bashou ni sonzaishiteru imi wo :odokete misetari jibun wo tokashiteru :kagami ni utsutta watashi ga namida ukabete :shizuka ni kou iimashita :rin toshite anata wa ikitemasuka? :kagirareteru toki no nakade :kuri-kaesu tamemi iki ni obore :so no kokoro wa doko he yuku deshou? :ikusen mono hito-tachi to deai wakare egaku no :tatoe sore ga ichibyou no :sure-chigai da toshitemo :sekai ga chigirite koware kake no nakade :doredake kono koe darekani todoki :yusaburukoto ga dekiru no deshou :rin toshite watashi wa ikitemasuka? :sabita hibi ni nageki nagara :kokoro wo kezuri aruite yuku :kono karada ga :hai ni nattemo :fujyouri demo munashiku demo :itami matoi utau :tsunzaku youna koe demo :sasayaku youna sakebi mo :sen no mayoi wo :sou, kiri-kizande yuku tame deshou :korekara rin toshite watashi ha ikite yukuno :yubisaki made :hokori takaku :kokoro ni moeteiru hi de :kono karada ga hai ni nattemo zutto... |-|English Translation= :Since the birth of this fallen age, I bear the burden of a heavy cross :I have searched :for the purpose and reason of this place :Seeing the sight melts away the jest within me :I face the mirror, at my crying reflection, :and quietly say this to myself :Are you living with dignity :within the time given to you? :I repeat this to myself with a sigh :Whither goes this heart? :I paint the thousands of greetings and farewells with the people I have met :Even if I knew them for a single second :as we happened to pass by one another :The world is tattered yet within the breaking gap :how many people will this voice reach? :Perhaps it can shake and rock whoever hears it :Am I living with dignity? :I unleash a scream towards the days of rust :and sharpen my heart as I walk :until this body :is reduced to ash :Even if it's absurd and all in vain :I shall always sing with this pain :Whether it be in a piercing voice :or with a gentle cry :in a thousand delusions :Yes, it could be my reason for slashing a path forward :From now on I shall live my life with dignity :My booming pride :shall reach to my fingertips :and to the fire burning within my heart :Forever, until this body is reduced to ash... External Links *Discography listing on official website; audio sample is seventh track *Rin's commentary of the song in her personal blog *15 sec Bladestorm CM Category: Songs